Knockout
by OccasionallyActive
Summary: Fluffy oneshot. Akihiko celebrates Valentine's Day with someone unexpected.


**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anything to do with Persona!

**A/N:** This is the second Persona 3 Valentine's Day fic I did! Again, the characters are a bit AU, but it's still just meant to be fluffy, romantic stuff. Hope you guys enjoy! And don't forget to flame, praise, or do whatever. I welcome all kinda of feedback.

* * *

Akihiko had to wonder how he'd gotten here. He'd thought he'd been doing so well with Mitsuru! But then, on Goddamn Valentine's Day, she decides on a whim to dump him? This was ridiculous! The only thing that made it more ridiculous was that he was now the only one aside from Shinji and Aigis that didn't have a date. Even Ken-kun had managed to find himself a little girlfriend for the day! The pale-haired boy sighs heavily as he sinks into a chair in front of the TV in the lounge. He figured he may as well try to get some sort of entertainment out of tonight…

"Aki-chan… Don't you have a date?" it was Shinji; he recognized that voice anywhere.

"No…I don't; but, thanks for bringing up the painful memories of the fact I got dumped today." The pale boy crosses his arms over his chest and grits his teeth; he was already annoyed and Shinji had hardly uttered a single sentence.

"I had no idea that Mitsuru had dumped you today; sorry for bringing it up!" except his tone was sorry, at all. In fact, he almost seemed jovial.

"You are the absolute last person I want to deal with right now. Go bother someone else, won't you?" he wrinkles his nose. If Shinji didn't leave him alone soon, he was going to punch him in his face.

"No one else to bother; they've all got dates. Besides…" he moves so he's up close to Akihiko. "You don't actually want me to leave."

Akihiko's eyes widen. "Y-y-yes I-I do!" except as he says this, that subtle blush he's known for occasionally sporting creeps onto his pale face.

The older boy smirks at him. "You do not. In fact, I think you want me closer," as he says this, he moves so their faces are mere inches apart; his lips nearly brushing against Akihiko's.

The pale boy feels his heart racing in his chest. What was his senpai doing? And why (oh, why?) did he want the distance between them to be gone? All he wanted to have happen right now was for Shinji to kiss him… Why was that? "S-senpai…"

The taller boy shudders a little; it had been too long since Akihiko had called him that. "Yes, Aki-chan?"

Akihiko can feel the taller boy's breath on his lips; God, why wouldn't he just kiss him, already? "P-please…"

"Please, what, Aki-chan?"

"Please…k-kiss me," he manages to mumble softly.

The brunette grins and finally closes that small of distance between them. And, god, was it fantastic. He couldn't believe it had taken him so long to do this. Why had he even delayed it this time? Then the answer hits him as his friend pulls away.

"Shinji, I…"

"Let me take you somewhere, Aki… It is Valentine's Day, after all. It's only fitting, isn't it?"

Akihiko blinks. "I-I guess so… I mean…" he shifts a bit. "Do you actually…want to? Or are you just being your usual dick self?"

The brunette rolls his eyes. "I mean it. But if you'd rather not-"

"I'll go." He gets to his feet; his gaze unwavering as he stares down the older boy. "If I find out this is all some ludicrous scheme, Shinji, I'm going to break your face."

"Understood!"

They return later than everyone else, which Akihiko supposes makes sense since they did leave after everyone else. However, the fact that their rooms are right next to each other turns out to be nice. After all, this way they could say goodbye inside. "I-I'll see you tomorrow, Shinji…" he moves to go into his room.

"Aki, wait…" he grabs his friend's arm.

Akihiko looks up; not sure what to expect. "What is it, Shinji?"

No reply comes; however, the brunette does lean in and give the pale-haired boy a lasting kiss. He loses track of time while kissing Akihiko, but he doesn't mind. When he finally pulls away, it's with an actual smile on his face. "Thanks for tonight, Aki…"

Akihiko feels himself fall back against the door behind him; his hand against his chest to feel how fast his heart is beating as Shinji walks into his room. He felt like he did when he got knocked out in the ring. He was dazed and confused; except this was a pleasant sort of feeling. And as he finally pulls himself together and slips into his room, he can't keep a small smile off of his face. Maybe this would be the start of something bigger…


End file.
